


Late Night Overtime with Ronald and Grell

by Fax_the_Tuxedo_Cat



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crack, Gen, Grim Reapers, I Don't Even Know, Paperwork, Why Did I Write This?, also this is really short, he can't stay quiet for 5 minutes, office boredom, overtime, ronald is nosy, this is a mess, undertaker is only mentioned but that's ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fax_the_Tuxedo_Cat/pseuds/Fax_the_Tuxedo_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronald and Grell get stuck doing overtime late at night and Ronald won't shut up. Really. It's just those two talking.</p><p>This is pretty much crack if you ask me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Overtime with Ronald and Grell

Late at night in a dimly lit room two reapers sit busying themselves with paperwork. Of course they didn't want to do the work but they don't want William to yell at them in the morning either. At least they have each other's company to help pass the time.

"If two reapers were on the moon together and one killed the other would that be fucked up or what?"  
Grell turns to face her coworker, "Ronald I think all this overtime is getting to you. Not even Undertaker says things like that at this hour."  
"How would you know that? Have you two been getting cozy with each other lately? Have you been up late at night in his company, or perhaps in bed with that old man screaming out his name as you-"  
"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH RONNIE." Grell angrily shuffles her papers.  
"Sorry, I'm just teasing you a bit."  
"Just shut up and do your paperwork before my scythe meets your pretty little head." She then goes back to her work.  
"Fine be that way." Ronald goes back to focus on his work but can't shake the image of Grell cutting him open with her scythe. That mental image keeps him quiet for a bit.  
...  
...  
...  
"Okay but, Grell have you been sleeping with that old weirdo or not?"  
Grell quickly looks up from her work and faces him, "RONALD! That is something you can't just ask a lady. Besides what do you care."  
"I was just curious."  
"Well either way I'm not telling you." She says with a huff.  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
"Are you sleeping with him because he has a large-"  
"Shut the fuck up Ronnie." This time she didn't even look away from her work.  
"You don't have to be so mean."  
"Aww. Did I hurt your feelings?"  
"Yes."  
"Well that's too bad. Now if you'll excuse me I have urgent business to attend to." She gets out of her chair and gathers her things.  
"What business to you have at 2 in the fuckin' morning?"  
She just looks him in the eyes and winks.  
"OH."  
"See you on Monday Ronnie." With that Grell takes her leave.  
Ronald is still stuck in a dimly lit office late at night but now he has the thoughts of what he just realized to keep him company. He also has about three more stacks of paper work to keep him occupied. Poor Ronald was in for a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like midnight so this is probably littered with spelling and grammatical errors. Anyway thanks for making it to the end of this mess.


End file.
